happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remains to be Seen (Bowser Version)
Staring Roles *Rip *Bowser Appearance Roles *Lucly *Cuddles *Dipper *Britton *Cuddy *Minttles *Generic Tree Friends *Cheesy *Lemy *Guddles *Toothy *Fox Mccloud *Pranky Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Rip is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Rip stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Rip gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Bowser (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Cheesy's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Bowser continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Cheesey's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead Cheese Freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Bowser buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Guddles, Lemy , Pranky and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Rip's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Rip jumps at Bowser and bites his arm, revealing he has no lower body, Bowser shakes his arm in shock causing his arm to rip off, he runs away screaming. Bowser runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Rip spits out Bowser's severed arm, to pursue Bowser, he rips Britton in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Britton's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Bowser looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw. However, Flippy stupidly chooses a leaf-blower to put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Rip's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Rip tackles Bowser to the ground, and Bowser closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Rip's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Bowser quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Dipper bites down on Rip's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for Toothy) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Bowser lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Bowser, attempting to tear out his heart. Bowser manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, a silhouette of Toothy (still-zombified) can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes